


"Doctor Who" Fan Videos

by BlackRose42



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Fan Videos, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 21:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRose42/pseuds/BlackRose42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A list of my "Doctor Who" tribute videos on YouTube. Includes tributes for the Fourth Doctor, the Fifth Doctor, Ace, Romana, Jamie, the Rani, Sarah Jane and more. List includes titles and links to all videos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Doctor Who" Fan Videos

“Nitro-Nine” – Ace Tribute  
http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bgXLrDzWsdo

“Dolls and Daffodils” – “Terror of the Autons” Tribute  
http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FD_rVZdl7qU

“Survival” – “Survival” Tribute  
http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v8sZixNCNzU

“Jelly Baby” – Fourth Doctor Tribute  
http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o3gcpHEXxFo

“Time Lady” – Romana Tribute  
http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hv3C46rAbts

“Another Way” – Fifth Doctor Tribute  
http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PTsE0ZxodzA

“Highlander” – Jamie Tribute  
http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RqiLlBh7lP4

“An Unearthly Child” – “An Unearthly Child” Tribute  
http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZygsPDYZkro

"Science Must Come First" - Rani Tribute  
http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UsLOdSgwz9Y 

"Gold" - Sarah Jane Tribute  
http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hqVnjGxEaJk


End file.
